Avalon
Probably gonna redo her coding sometime. Avalon belongs to Avalon (duh). She is my Oceansona/persona so don't take her or edit her without permission. ''' '''Appearance Human Avalon's hair is a golden blonde with hints of brown near the ends which is usually quite messy since she refuses to brush her hair. Her eyes are an odd bright sky blue, very bright for regular humans and can appear to glow in low light. Her wings match her bird wings exactly. For attire, she prefers a simple dark blue t-shirt with dark-wash jeans and a black jacket, the hood normally over her head. The jacket she tailored herself so her wings are free rather than tucked uncomfortably inside. She likes to where feathered jewelry on her ears, neck, and ankles; sometimes plucking her own feathers for it. Bird Avalon is a Cape Petrel with the traditional white markings on her wings but her brown feathers have a slight gold tone to them. Some of the spots also appear to have a gold rim around them and some completely gold near the edges of her wings. The top of her beak also has a stripe of gold over it above the nostrils. Personality In short, Avalon likes to be helpful and enjoys to make people smile; yet she likes to be mysterious about it and sticks to the shadows a lot. One of her favorite things to do is leave little presents on windowsills for children. It pleases her to see them smile when they discover the little piece of treasure left on their window. Like many aquavians, she helps to guide sailors and boats, using her knowledge of the stars, she has led many ships safely to land. In her meantime, she enjoys sketching, and writing. Her sketches propose scenes of the ocean, ships, birds, fish, and lighthouses. She enjoys writing poetry about her misty home but she also enjoys writing adventure stories as well. Avalon enjoys exploring and will get a hankering to go out and roam around the ocean. She loves to go on adventures and discover new things and meet new creatures. She prefers stormy and misty weather along with rocky shores rather than sunny sandy beaches. When it comes to friends, Avalon is very loyal, and open with those she loves. For acquaintances, Avalon is shy and secretive. Avalon is very protective of her friends and will die for them if she had too. She enjoys making them smile and laugh and loves to give them gifts. She is very loyal and will almost never abandon a friendship. Relationships Herobrine Likes him as a friend, can tell he likes her back but more than a friend. Kinda has a crush on him but isn't as strong of a relationship as she would like. Trusts him though and is always there for him. Storm TBD Mizu TBD Azitian TBD Dolphin Acquaintances. Thinks she is friendly. Trivia Avalon prefers misty/stormy, rocky beaches rather than sunny sandy beaches. Gallery Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Oceansonas Category:Aquavians Category:Females Category:Characters